The Jackal And The Cobra
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: My third KaiJou fic! This one is set in the past, unlike my other two which are after Battle City. If you like KaiJou or Kaiba x Jou. please give this a look. If you dislike KaiJou please go to the fanart site in my Boi and you will.
1. The Mutt Meets The Cobra

This idea I have been banging around in my head since I first started collection KaiJou fan art, **137** images as of **7/3/04**. The title came to my mind when I was glancing through one of my few –_sniff_-, Egyptian books. Ever since I got the title stuck in my head flashes and partial scenes have come to me but never enough to actually mold into anything useable. Finally after posting two other stories to this pairing I have something to work with. Some scenes and such were inspired by my fan art others just pop in for no real reason. What can you do? My minds always on, one to five fic ideas playing in my head at all times, this is the reason I have twenty notebooks some three other five subject and a few one subject.

Any way this fic is set in the past, always a good idea, using one of the more common fan created accepted pasts. The site that tells me all about the past has yet to mention anyone from the past beside the Yami, Kaiba, Ishizu, Shadi, and some of the monsters. Most fans accept it when the gumi is kept near Yami, Atem, as Medjai, slaves, what have you. I am one of those people. The title is taken from a game, similar to chess I guess, called The Jackal and the Hound, black and white pieces topped with the appropriate head. Enjoy.

**WarNingS**: OOC, AU/AP, Set in the past, Japanese Names, Shounen-Ai

**Aishi** **Say**

**_"The past is never over the future never begins." _**Does this just scream Yu- Gi-Oh! Or what?

**HissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBark  
**

Jounouchi sighed as he watched the Medjai trainees train with spear and sword white and tan clothing shifting and flapping with practiced movements. "Jou what are you doing?" Honda asked walking up to him.

"Just watching Honda," Jounouchi answered not turning to look at him.

Honda shook his head at him, "Shouldn't you be training to?"

"For what? Former street rats don't get to play Medjai," Jounouchi muttered unhappily.

Honda shook his head again, "Atem said he'd have a look at you besides you've been behaving yourself."

"Yeah I've been a good little stray," Jounouchi muttered glancing up at his friend, "I'm not you I can't change as easily."

"You were born for this job. Fighting and protecting it's in your blood," Honda reminded his blond friend.

"That's because I'm a mutt," Jounouchi pouted with a frown.

"You are not," Honda protested they had been through this more then once.

"Please I'm a pale little stray," Jounouchi snorted at him.

"Jou that doesn't matter," Honda assured his friend. "Atem is not like some of the nobles he will not judge you because you are not a child of Egypt."

"Yeah but the nobles will," Jounouchi reminded him refusing to look on the bright side.

"He doesn't let them boss him around," Honda countered rubbing his temples.

"Nice to know," Jounouchi glanced up and stared at a tall youth clad in blue, white, and gold. '_Beautiful_.' "Honda who is that?"

Honda followed his friend's gesture, "That is one of the six priests. His name is Seto."

Jounouchi thought that over for a moment, "Seto huh?"

"Yes, he is very powerful," Honda answered with a nod.

Jounouchi could have guessed that from the way the other carried himself, "Is he a noble?"

Honda shrugged, "I'm not sure but he's as arrogant as any of them."

"Why is he here?" Jounouchi asked fascinated by this priest named Seto he wanted to know more.

"Maybe Atem asked him to do him a favor how should I know?" Honda asked he did not rank high enough to know the priests every move. Jounouchi watched Seto converse with the Medjai's training master looking up when a familiar from stepped into the sun. Honda caught the gesture and fallowed the priest gaze. '_Atem_!' "Look alive buddy the two most powerful people alive are coming this way."

"Hello Honda," Atem greeted the taller youth with a friendly smile.

Honda placed his fist over his heart bowing slightly, "My Pharaoh."

"Honda you do not have to do that it is only me and Seto," Atem reminded him looking a little embarrassed.

"It's drilled into his brain Atem he cannot help it," Seto reminded him tone making it impossible to tell if the joke was meant to be mean or to simply amuse.

Atem smiled, "I really should do something about that. Is this your friend?"

"This is Jounouchi," Honda answered gesturing at his friend.

Jounouchi fell to his hands and knees afraid to do otherwise. Atem and Seto shared a look before the Pharaoh spoke. "Umm...you can get up now. You really do not have to do that. Seto?" Atem asked turning to his friend for help.

"On your feet Mutt!" Seto snapped crossing his arms getting Jounouchi to jump to his feet.

"You did not have to scare him so Seto," Atem chided.

Seto nodded slightly at the Pharaoh, "Forgive me force of habit."

"Jou breathe huh?" Honda hissed in his ear.

"Is he alright?" Atem asked concerned he had not wanted him so frightened he could not speak.

"Oh he's fine he's just awe struck. Jou?" Honda shook him slightly.

"Sorry," Jounouchi murmured looking down.

"That's quite alright Honda has told me much of you," Atem assured him voice gentle and understanding. He was use to people acting nervous around only him Seto beside him must be very intimidating even though the priest look curious not treating at the moment.

"I see," was all Jounouchi could think to say.

"I think you would fit in nicely here. What do you think Seto?" Atem asked he valued Seto's opinion above all others.

Jounouchi felt dark blue eyes studying him long tan fingers curled around their owner's chin. "Hmm...he looks sturdy enough." Seto answered as if he was talking about some animal. Jounouchi fidgeted light tan robe matching the surrounding sand. "What a frighten little puppy."

"Seto be nice," Atem chided some times Seto's indifference to other's feelings worried him.

"I am not a puppy," Jounouchi growled golden eyes meeting blue ones blinking when their owner smiled.

"He is spirited at least," Seto commented with a smirk. "_If_ the puppy survives a day with the trainers I say keep him."Jounouchigrowled_. 'Arrogant is_ _putting it lightly. I'll show_ _him_.'

"Jounouchi would you care to try out tomorrow? It would be unfair to start you now." Atem asked ignoring Seto's remark.

"If it pleases you my Pharaoh," Jounouchi answered copying Honda's bow.

"No," Atem corrected getting golden eyes to blink, "I was asking if it pleases you. You are free to start when ever you want please do not agree just because I suggested it?" Jounouchi blinked. '_I can say no!_'

Seto sighed shaking his head gold flashing, "Atem you are wasting your breath. People are trained since birth to do as their Pharaoh commands with out question."

Atem frowned at him he did have a point as usual, "As you know Seto I prefer that people do not especially those I plan to spend much of my time with." Seto nodded a faint smile on his face. "So Jounouchi what say you?"

Jounouchi thought for a moment before specking up, "I will be honored to prove my worth tomorrow my Pharaoh."

Atem smiled, "I am glad to hear that. Walk with me?"

Jounouchi blinked, "My Pharaoh!"

"I would like to talk more and you might as well look around. You are free decline I will not hold it against you," Atem assured him he liked people around him that did not only see him as my Pharaoh.

Jounouchi bit his lip looking the violet, white, gold clad Pharaoh over for a moment before turning to his sapphire attired companion. '_He may be an arrogant jerk but he is a beautiful one. I think I could stand his insults just so I could watch him for a little longer_.' "If it pleases the Pharaoh then it pleases me," He caught Honda smile. _'I_ _did good then_.'

Atem smiled, "Please Atem it is just us? If it is alright Seto will be joining us?"

"That is fine Pha-Atem," Jounouchi answered correcting himself this would take some getting used to.

"You will get use to soon I promise. Come," Atem smiled before turning violet short cape flaring.

"So where are you from?" Seto asked falling in beside him curious.

"Abydos," Jounouchi answered blinking when the priest blinked.

"You were born in the city of Osiris!" Seto asked not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice.

Jounouchi winced a little, "Yes...is that bad?" '_Oh gods what did I do now?_'

"Not at all I was born there to," Atem answered smiling, "Mother loved Osiris and Isis."

"I just assumed you were born in..." Jounouchi trailed off thankful he was in trouble for something that had never been in his control.

"In the palace? Do not worry most people assume this. You did not have to scare him so Seto?" Atem half chided lightly smacking his friend's arm.

"Would you rob me of my fun Atem?" Seto asked smiling use to Atem's chides.

Atem shook his head, "The young man is nervous enough he does not need to be terrorized by you as well."

Seto sighed softly in defeat, "As you wish Atem I can wait until his fate is decided." Jounouchi swallowed catching Seto smile.

Atem nodded knowing that sigh well, "Thank you Seto. The gardens are out there you are free to spend as much time as you wish in them."

"Would I not ...umm...be with you?" Jounouchi asked confused.

Atem chuckled softly, "Do not worry my guards are given a lot of free time now that I have an Item, " He informed him taking the puzzle in his hands.

"Then why have Medjai?" Jounouchi asked if these Items were as deadly as they said who needed guards?

"Tradition and the fact I hate being lonely," Atem answered the fact not everyone in the palace had one did not hurt either.

"Atem really?" Seto sighed crossing his arms.

"Well I do, besides I like Jounouchi," Atem countered his friend's protest.

Jounouchi blinked for what felt like the hundredth time, "You...you do!"

Atem smiled before nodding, "You are a honest man I can tell. Mana hello."

A happy looking dark skinned girl smiled as she stopped in front of the small group. "Atem...Mahado...needs to see you. Something about...umm...something?" Mana shrugged catching her breath, "He sent me to find you. Hello Seto."

"Mana," Seto greeted nodding slightly.

"Seto can you show him the throne room before taking him to the Medjai wing?" Atem asked one of his priests needed him.

"Of course Atem," Seto answered he had nothing that needed attending to right now.

"Thank you. I will see you both tomorrow," Atem smiled before walking off with the bubbly girl.

Jounouchi watched Seto shake his head, "That girl is just too happy," Seto muttered softly he liked her well enough but sometimes.

"Yeah but she seems sweet," Jounouchi commented before he realized the words were out of his mouth.

Seto nodded, "She is. Come."

Jounouchi fell in beside the priest again watching him as he moved, "So who's this Mahado guy?"

"He is the holder of the Sennen Ring," Seto answered simply.

"A ring huh? So he's a priest to?" Jounouchi asked without thinking that he had to be to have a Sennen Item.

Seto nodded absently, "Yes," came his short reply.

Jounouchi frowned slightly, "Am I annoying you?"

Seto stopped turning, "What?"

Jounouchi looked down, "You just seemed distracted is that my fault?" '_What am I saying? Thoth help me?_'

"I was just thinking about how funny it will be watching you try to play Medjai," Seto answered he had not been annoyed.

Jounouchi growled, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing I was only thinking aloud," Seto commented dismissively.

"Do you insult everyone?" Jounouchi demanded once again becoming fed up with the sapphire clad beauty.

Seto was quite for a moment fingers curled around his chin before nodding, "Yes actually."

"Oh and here I thought I was special," Jounouchi muttered.

Seto laughed, "You may just survive tomorrow. I shall pray for you."

Jounouchi smirked at him, "Oh thanks _so_ much...big help there."

"Seto who is this?" A woman asked walking up to them a gold necklace around her dark throat.

"Isis this is Jounouchi a possible new Medjai," Seto answered.

'_Nice headdress lady_.' "Hello are you a priest to?" Jounouchi asked she seemed nice enough.

Isis smiled placing a hand on her item, "Yes I can see through the mists of time."

"Really! How?" Jounouchi asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why with my Item of course," Isis answered as if that answered it all before turning to her fellow priest, " Seto have you seen Atem?"

"He is with Mahado," Seto informed since that was all he knew.

"Ah...thank you. May the gods guide you Jounouchi," Isis said with a smile before walking off.

"Thanks!" Jounouchi called, "I never knew you priest had such amazing powers! What can you do? Kill people with a glare?"

Seto sneered, "Only when I am angered." Jounouchi swallowed not sure if he was joking or not. "Come your friend must be worried about you."

**HissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBark  
**

Jounouchi sighed watching Seto walk off from his door way, "Jou what are you looking at?" Honda asked curious.

"Just a serpent," Jounouchi answered not turning.

"Ah you mean Seto?" Honda asked smiling at his friend.

"Honda!" Jounouchi squeaked turning.

"He is very beautiful but he is also very cold," Honda cautioned, "Mahado is just serious but Seto is just cold sometimes to his fellow priests. He can be short with Atem but usually they get along the only ones he is always patient with are Mana and Mokuba."

"Who's Mokuba?" Jounouchi asked sitting down on the cot across form Honda's hands folded between his knees. Mana he had already meet and he could see why it would be hard to stay mad at her but the other M he had not heard of yet.

"His little brother," Honda answered Mokuba was a good kid.

"Brother!" Jounouchi asked surprised.

"Complete opposites, though Mokuba will be just as beautiful when he grows up. Atem just seems to draw those kind of people to him," Honda commented.

Jounouchi sighed, "Well Seto seems to think I'm some joke."

"Then prove him wrong. He respects skill," Honda informed him.

Jounouchi perked up a little, "You mean beat all the other guys asses?"

"That could work," Honda admitted before frowning, "A word of advice my friend just like a serpent he could attack you at any moment."

Jounouchi nodded, "Words I can handle Honda. How did you know?"

"The way you stared," Honda answered, "With Atem it was awe and a little bit of fear but Seto it was awe and something like longing."

"He confuses me. One moment I enjoy his company the next I want to strangle him," Jounouchi admitted frustrated.

Honda smiled he knew the feeling though not with Seto, "He has that effect on people. I over heard Mahado tell Isis he thinks Seto is overly defensive because of his childhood. He grew up always having to be alert just like us."

"Maybe that is why I'm drawn to him?" Jounouchi suggested thinking out loud.

"That or the fact he is gorgeous and most likely unattainable to all but Atem," Honda teased.

"Oh shut up!" Jounouchi muttered throwing a pillow at him. Honda laughed throwing it back at him before leaping at him his own pillow in hand.

**HissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBark**

"Seto what are you looking at?" Mokuba asked his stargazing elder brother.

"Just the stars," Seto answered softly chin in his hands an absent smile on his lips.

Mokuba sat down on the bed beside his brother, "And the smile?"

"Atem's newest soon to be Medjai. He intrigues me," Seto admitted absently.

"Oh?" Mokuba asked lying down on his stomach as well chin in his hands.

Seto sighed softly he had few answers for his younger brother, "I do not really know why."

"He sounds interesting," Mokuba commented he wanted to know more.

Seto frowned, "He's an unmannered Mutt from Abydos."

"So what does that matter? Atem has collected quite a few misfits," Mokuba rested his cheek on Seto's shoulder, "Including us."

Seto sighed, "Must you always be right?"

Mokuba smiled, "I learned from you Seto. Can I meet this Mutt later?"

"If he survives the test then yes Moki you may meet the Mutt," Seto promised.

Mokuba smiled snuggling up against his brother, "Thank you Seto."

Seto smiled before kissing his younger bother's soft night akin main, "For you anything." _'Help this Jounouchi pass his test he seems…amusing.'_

**HissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBark**

**NOWHERE **is it written that either Jounouchi or Atem were born in Abydos. That is an illusion to Yami's God card whose Japanese name is The Saint Dragon of Osiris and it links the future two best friends together.

As for Mana her personally is taken from Fan Arts, Images, and the Dark Magician Girl if I am mistaken forgive me, Mahado's personally as well. Expect most, if not all, of the future gumi to show up somewhere. Feel free to give me suggestions in your reviews. I do like to give the fans what they want.

This is once again for Demented Marik my best friend both on and off line.

http: 


	2. Shared Pain

**Mandapandabug** first I will start with Abydos. Abydos is a city in Upper Egypt it is closer to Thebes and the Valley of the Kings then Giza, which is in Lower Egypt. Abydos is also the City of Osiris the god who rules the realm of the dead. I chose Abydos because I like the name and it is a Star Gate reference. As to why Seto was shocked I mentioned Atem was born in that city, as well as Jounouchi, and not in the capital of Memphis.

**Anime the Fallen Angle** in every book I have ever read they spelled it Medjai of course like many languages the same word can be spelled differently. These people had a handful of names for a lot of their gods so they liked to confuse us. The only Mejia I know are Biblical and they were hardly warriors.

Amazingly no one commented on my fan art collection! Oh well, I really was not planning on posting a second chapter until I had more reviews but the reviews have been so nice I just had to. I just wish my buddy Demented Marik would get off his ass and review it. I am pleased you not only like the fic but some of you think it is original to! Reviews like that really make my day. Here's to even more reviews the second time around.

**Betaed once again by the talented Shadowgoddess03.**

**WarNingS**: Still Shounen-Ai, OOC, AU/UP, more of the other characters make their appearances.

**Aishi Say**

"_True love is timeless._" I had to say it at least once.

**HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2**

"Jou wake up?" Honda ordered his sleeping roommate.

Jounouchi moaned rolling over, "No, I don't wanna."

Honda sighed Jounouchi was not a morning person, "Jou you have to get up."

"Why?" Jounouchi murmured in his sleep.

"Training remember?" Honda asked not sure why he bothered.

Jounouchi sat up golden hair disheveled, "Don't they feed us first?" he asked almost pouting.

Honda sighed, "Yes Jou they feed us."

Jounouchi smiled, "Good cause I'm worst then useless when I'm starving."

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into this time?" Honda asked calmly.

"Do I ever? Care to enlighten the stupid all wise Thoth?" Jounouchi teased awake enough now.

Honda shook his head crossing his arms, "Only because I care. After breakfast you have an class on charms, spells and the like, then it's light weapons training, then lunch, then heavy weapons training fallowed by hand to hand then dinner, after that night time strategies fallowed by one last class then the rest of the night is ours. We get two rest days every five training days. Plus we do get sick days and days off, also if you mange to impress a teacher you may get rewarded by some time off. Got all that?"

"Ah-huh...so when is breakfast?" Jounouchi asked not paying any attention.

"Oh just fallow me," Honda ordered exasperated.

**HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2**

"Who is _this_ guy?" Jounouchi asked hand covering his mouth.

Honda sighed, "That is Mahado see that pendent he is wearing?"

Jounouchi nodded it was hard to miss, "Yeah the Eye of Horus is like _right_ in the middle. So what?"

"That Wedjat Eye marks it as one of the Seven Items belong to Atem and his six most powerful priests," Honda explained.

Jounouchi frowned in thought, "Ok so what can his do? Can it suck out your Ba or something?"

"Jou shut up!" Honda hissed.

"Honda?" Mahado called glancing up at him.

"Yes Mahado?" Honda asked standing.

"Is that the new trainee?" Mahado demanded curious.

"Yes he is Mahado," Honda answered.

Mahado nodded brown eyes studying the tan clad Jounouchi, "No offensive intended..." He picked up a short scroll, "Jounouchi but you do not look like anything special."

Jounouchi stood, "No offensive to you either _teach_ but neither do you." The glass murmured and whispered in shock and surprise.

Mahado smiled, "It seems Seto was right you are spirited at lest."

Jounouchi bowed fist on his heart, "Why thank you your _Holiness_."

"Jou shut up!" Honda snapped.

Mahado held up a tan hand, "No, it is quite alright Honda. Tell me Jounouchi what would you do if you were face to face with a wielder of Shadow Magic?"

Jounouchi grinned, "Simple knock 'em out before they can use it." The class erupted once again at Jounouchi's cocky answer.

"And if you could not?" Mahado prompted amused.

Jounouchi shrugged, "Say a prayer and make 'em _earn_ it." Some of the class cheered getting a smile from Jounouchi.

Mahado chuckled, "I must say that is the most _original_ yet _simple_ plan I have ever heard. Please be seated?" Both boys sat as instructed. "As you can see class sometimes the simplest way is the best way _especially_ when faced with spells. Yes flashy spells are impressive but the often take..."

"Time, skill, and concentration, " Most of the class chanted.

Mahado smiled pleased, "Very good. Now why might hand-to-hand combat be ill advised against a spell caster? Yes Otogi?"

**HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2**

"Do you think Jounouchi is doing well Seto?" Atem asked leaning to his right.

"I don't see why not it is only spells," Seto answered leaning close, "He'll probably do alright until after lunch."

"Care to make a wager on that Seto?" Isis asked walking up to the two males.

"It is _unwise_ to make a wager against one who can see the future Isis," Seto reminded the priestess with a grin.

"I do not need my Item's gifts to prove you wrong," Isis stated simply arms crossed.

"Well in that case what are you terms Lady Isis?" Seto asked amused by the priestess' self-assured attitude.

"Simple my silvered tongued serpent," Isis teases getting a smile from Atem and a playful sneer from Seto, "If I am correct and he makes it to at least dinner you must apologize to the young man."

Seto nodded it was a reasonable request and he would have earned that much, "Sounds fair and if I win?"

"I will show Mokuba some images of his mother as he asked," Isis answered without thought.

Sapphire orbs widen in surprise, "When?" Seto asked he had never heard him ask her anything like that.

Isis had expected that reaction but was surprised his surprise had not lead to anger, "When the ivory lotus blossoms bloom he comes to me he misses your mother even if you do not. Is it an agreement then?"

Seto frowned eyes closed for a moment, "It is Isis," he answered voice soft before turning to his Pharaoh and friend, " Atem do you have need of me?"

Atem knew that look and shook his head, "No, Seto go do what you need to."

Seto bowed, "My Pharaoh," He turned long cape flaring as he walked away.

"Isis why did you make those the terms?" Atem asked red-laced eyes suspicious.

Isis frowned, "The question is _why_ did he accept them my Pharaoh no matter what he gains nothing?"

Atem shook his head, "No Isis you are wrong if he wins Mokuba will win he would do anything for Mokuba's happiness even if it pained him."

"Does he remember his mother?" Isis asked she knew very little personal information about her fellow priest.

Atem sighed softly, "Hardly but he hates having his past brought up."

Isis bowed, "Forgive me I..."

Atem frowned she should apologize to Seto not to him, "It is not your fault Isis you did not know. I just hope Jounouchi is ok."

Isis placed a hand on her Item with a smile, "I would not worry oh Pharaoh that young man will be just _fine_." Atem glanced at the smiling priestess. "Shall we go watch the post lunch training?"

Atem nodded, "Yes. Shada if anyone has need of me I will be..."

"At the training grounds near the Nile," Shada recited by heart.

"Shada what would I do without you?" Atem called running off after Isis.

**HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2**

Jounouchi smiled as he swung catching his opponent along the jaw line drooping him. '_This isn't so bad. Oh look it's that punk who made me look stupid in magic class. Cute though not as cute as Seto' _"Well done!" An older blonde man praised breaking the other's train of thought.

Jounouchi smiled again it felt good to be praised even if one does not know the name of the praiser, "Thank you...umm?"

"Just call me Keith kid. Hey Otogi come mere this one should give you a good work out! He's a noble kid so try to lay off the face alright?" Keith asked grinning.

"Will do," Jounouchi answered returning the older man's smile.

"So you are good at _one_ thing at lest I see," Otogi commented flicking long bangs.

'_Cocky little rich kid_.' "Yeah well we _lower_ types have got to be good fighters we don't have hired goons to fight _our_ fights for _us_," Jounouchi jeered.

Otogi frowned swinging his blunted staff expertly, "A _mutt_ like you should hold your tongue."

Jounouchi was really getting tired of the dog comments, "Yeah well this _mutt_ ain't one to hold back."

Otogi sneered, "Good then I will crush you at your best."

'_I might be in trouble. I'm good with this thing but I'm better with knives and we aren't doing those today. Aw well pretty boy can earn it_' "What's wrong pretty boy waiting for something?" Jounouchi mocked he was not going to pass up the chance to pissed off a jerk noble.

"Hardly mutt," Otogi lunged smacking Jounouchi's leg right above his right ankle. Jounouchi jumped back glaring, "Ha, Ha this will be fun!"

Jounouchi growled lunging connecting right above the other's belt on his left side, "Yeah it will be."

**HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2**

Atem blinked, "Look at those two go?"

Isis watched them though with less interest she was not close to Honda, "Yes Honda's friend is quite fast if not as skilled as his opponent."

Atem nodded Isis had a point, "Honda tells me Otogi is one of the best staff fighters Keith is training and I believe him."

"Yes, well I hear Otogi's status and skill have made him quite arrogant," Isis commented with a hint of distain.

"That does not make him a bad person Isis," Atem reminded her not that it did not help.

Isis smiled, "I did not say it did I only mean perhaps he could use a good beating?"

"Isis!" Atem gapped shocked.

**HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2**

'_I will not lose. If I do then I will never be able to face Seto...never be able to prove myself to these people. I can never really help others like me. Gods will you just go down?' _Jounouchi and Otogi jumped away from each other both sweating and panting eyes locked. '_I can do this. I fight people all the time just to survive.'_ "That all you got pretty boy?" Jounouchi panted.

"_Fool_!" Otogi spat back.

'_Time to lay on the charm after all no one said I had to fight fair.' _"_Ohhhh_ nice come back." Jounouchi jeered with a sneer, "Your father must so proud."

Otogi growled staff lowered eyes blazing, "HOW _DARE_ YOU SPEAK OF MY FATHER!" He screamed charging forward. Jounouchi raised his staff in defense. '_Looks like I might have picked the wrong insult here._' Green eyes blazed as Otogi slammed his spear down again and again with such raw anger it shook Jounouchi with each strike. "HE WAS A GREAT MAN! BETTER THEN I COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!"

"Hey look no one told me he was dead alright?" Jounouchi stated in his defense if they had he would not have gone there. Otogi ignored him splitting Jounouchi spear in two. Jounouchi jumped back glancing at the broken spear. '_This I can work with_.' He jumped at Otogi smacking his knuckles before pulling the spear away and tossing it aside. Otogi blinked in surprise before going for Jounouchi with his bare hands. Jounouchi grabbed dark wrists stopping the youth mid charge, "My father's dead to." Otogi blinked at him. "I know how you feel angry at everything, feeling abandoned sometimes, wanting to make him proud but nothing seems to be enough...I know," Jounouchi admitted softly eyes down. "I know..." He looked up when he heard a sniff. Otogi meet his gaze before looking away in shame. Jounouchi pulled him close stroking long dark hair. "Let it all out it's alright. Shh...It'll be alright."

**HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2**

"It seems the streets have not robbed him of all compassion," Isis commented with a gentle smile.

"Isis did you know?" Atem asked eyeing her she did not always reveal all she knew.

Isis shook her head, "Oh I knew Otogi's father had died in the line of duty but no the fact he still hurt so I did not. Do you think he will be alright now?"

Atem smiled as Honda toke Otogi from Jounouchi as the other trains came to congratulate and comfort, "Yes Isis I really do. It looks like you may just win the bet."

"The bet is meaningless now anyway," Isis admitted not sounding the least sadden by the fact.

"Why because they all seem to like him?" Atem asked turning to look up at her confused.

Isis smiled still watching Seto watching the trainees, "Of course my Pharaoh. I have things to attend to.".

Atem nodded his priest often had to leave him to attend to their duties, "Then by all means do not let me keep form them."

Isis smiled, "My dear Pharaoh you are hardly keeping me from anything. I will try to join you again later."

Atem smiled back, "Just do not work to hard Isis?"

"Never oh mighty Pharaoh I am not Seto after all," Isis teased before laughing.

Atem smiled at her as Keith walked up to him, "Keith why not just the trainees a break until after lunch?"

"Not a bad idea. Boys break till after lunch anyone injured go see one of the healers before taking a break!" Keith ordered over his shoulder/

Atem frowned confused, "Healers for only a few bruises?"

Keith nodded, "I train 'em long and hard so they will be ready. A few bruises during the first round will only get worst as the day goes on."

"Oh...do you mind if I look around?" Atem asked he did not want to be in the way.

Keith shook his head, "No please if you have any questions..."

"I will ask," Atem assured him with a smile.

**HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2**

Seto sighed closing his eyes for a moment from where he had been watching the fight left arm on pale stone dark cheek resting on it right hand moving to the stone as well as he watched Jounouchi laugh with such ease. Those feelings the blonde had described he knew all too well but he kept them locked deep down until he could simply forget the dull ache he constantly felt. He had never had a father but Atem's had been close so he had strove to be the best worthy of his title. Never had he imagined someone he could come to care for could feel the same kind of pain. He turned away back on cold stone trying to ignore the voices around him. "Hey you ok your Worship?" Jounouchi asked as he suddenly appeared before him.

Seto looked up startled he had not been aware of the blonde's departure or the fact he had come to stand in front of him. "Oh it is only you," He muttered leaning his left shoulder against the pillar eyes turned away.

Jounouchi opened his mouth to retort but closed it anger fading. '_He looks so depressed I wonder why?_' "Do you need to talk?" Seto shook his head defiantly. "Aw come on I may not look like it but I'm a really good listener."

Seto sighed hands resting on the pillar as he leaned against it, "I am fine really I was only thinking."

"Yeah well whatever it was it must have been _so_ cheerful," Jounouchi teased frowning when blue eyes remained closed and turned down, "If you want to tell me I really will try and help?"

Sapphire eyes opened narrowing in suspicion, "Why do you care so much anyway?" Seto asked catching the blonde off guard.

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know I guess I'm just a bleeding heart some times." He laughed when he thought about that he had never really liked the term but that was what he was at times there was no getting around it, "I guess that sounds really stupid huh?"

Seto chuckled softly suspicion gone this youth did not have the mind or heart for plotting, "No it just reminds of someone I know.".

Jounouchi blinked wondering why he found it amusing but that chuckle had sounded affectionate not mocking, "Oh and who is that?"

"Atem," Seto answered simply, "He is a bleeding heart as well it can be very annoying sometimes," He shook his head this was yet another thing the two friends disagreed on Atem seemed to chide him every other word sometimes about his serpent's tongue.

"Oh sorry," Jounouchi mumbled he was embarrassed he was a nobody and here was being compared to a living god it felt very strange.

Seto watched him fidget at the moment he did not want to play with him, "Just forget about it Isis got me thinking so it is her fault not yours."

Jounouchi smiled relived he preferred Seto when he was being a decent guy, "Oh...Isis is the lady with the big bird thingy on her head right?" Seto blinked at him before laughing. "Hey what's so funny?"

Seto grinned he really was quite amusing, "I have never heard her called that."

"Oh come on!" Jounouchi cried throwing his hands up these priest people really were weird ones, "Everyone _has_ to think that. I think it is just a tad too much."

Seto laughed again it had been a long time since anyone had made him laugh so much, "I know. When Mokuba first met her he asked why she had a dead thing on her head. Isis went red and we all had tears in our eyes for days after that."

Jounouchi pictured that and laughed to that would have been funny, "That's your brother right? Honda told me," He added when Seto gave him a questioning look.

Seto nodded expression serious, "Yes we never knew our father and mother died when he was very young."

Jounouchi knew the pain of that kind of loss it was something they had in common yet another possible bond but at the moment he did not care about bonds, "I'm really sorry. I had a little sister but she was kidnapped and sold to some noble somewhere."

Seto frowned that happened a lot or so it seemed parents died the kids were sold off as if they were meaningless stock, "How long ago?"

"A few years," Jounouchi answered there was a chance he could find her if he had the money or means to travel, "Look don't worry about it ok?"

"Big brother? Big brother where are you?" An almost frantic young voice called echoing off of cold marble.

"Over here Mokuba!" Seto called unsure if something was wrong or the youth was feeling lonely.

Mokuba smiled as he rounded a corner jumping into his brother's arms, "I could not find you anywhere! Isis said to look here."

Seto smiled down at his brother he looked alright at least, "And why were you looking for me? Is something wrong?"

Mokuba shook his head back mane swishing, "No I just missed you. Who is this?"

"This is Jounouchi," Seto answered when that got no recognition he added, "The Mutt."

"Oh...Hello I am Mokuba," Mokuba greeted with a truly adorable smile.

"Hey kid. Aren't you a cute little thing?" Jounouchi teased ruffling black hair.

Mokuba laughed, "You're funny I like you!"

"Why thank you I like you to kid," Jounouchi looked up catching Seto's smile. "Hey your Holiness were you here watching me fight?"

"Yes," Seto answered not surprised Mokuba liked Jounouchi he seemed to like a lot of people.

"_Aw_ how sweet," Jounouchi cooed hands folded.

"I was hoping to see you defeated," Seto admitted with an almost pout like expression blinking when Jounouchi flopped.

"Seto really that was mean," Mokuba chided waving a finger at his brother.

"Yes Mokuba. Get off the ground will you? Down there you really do look like a dog," Seto informed him with a slight smirk when it was that easy he just had to say something.

Jounouchi jumped to his feet, "Why you..." He trailed off when he heard Mokuba laughing.

Seto frowned, "Why me what? Mokuba?" He asked noticing why Jounouchi had stopped mid insult.

"Sorry but you two are so funny together," Mokuba apologized he had seen Atem and Seto playfully fighting before but it was nothing like this.

Both youths blinked at him then each other, "We are not!" They both protested before blinking again.

Mokuba started laughing again, "See?" Jounouchi blinked at Seto who in turn shook his head. "Jounouchi do you have a nick name to?"

Jounouchi nodded he liked the kid and Seto was being mostly nice, "Sure my good friends just call me Jou it's a _lot_ shorter."

"Seto and Atem call me Moki. I only let Atem call me that to because he's really nice," Mokuba explained he often thought of Atem as a second brother because he was often treated like one.

Jounouchi smiled nicknames sometimes were like that, "He's been nice to me to so far."

Mokuba smiled, "You can call me Moki to I allow." Jounouchi and Seto blinked.

"Well sure kid if you're sure," Jounouchi said not sure what to say really that seemed to be happing a lot lately.

"Mokuba come you have lessons," An older man ordered as he walked past the small group.

"Coming Akunadin! Bye Jou, Seto!" Mokuba called running up to the older priest.

"That guy creeps me out. What's with his eye?" Jounouchi asked he just did not like that guy even if Mokuba seemed to.

"He is the Eye's holder Akunadin," Seto answered not sounding too pleased with the man either.

"You mean that eye is an Item! What happened to the eye that goes there?" Jounouchi gaped that was just wrong the Pharaoh was Horus not some ugly guy.

"I am unsure," Seto admitted with a shrug no one had tried to remove it to see, "To be honest I do not care much for him either."

Jounouchi blinked, "Why does he give you the creeps to?"

"Yes each Item chose it's welder depending on it's powers. I do not know why the Eye chose him," Seto answered eyes narrowed in distain he was tolerated but not liked by the younger priest.

"Yeah the rest of you are so young," Jounouchi had only seen four of them but Isis looked about his age a little older but not by too much, "If you have one of those Items then where is it?"

"With me," Seto answered not planning on elaborating.

"Can I see it?" Jounouchi asked excited he wondered what his could do.

Seto shook his head, "No."

"Aw but why?" Jounouchi whined like some child who was not getting his way.

"It is none of your concern," Seto sated simply before turning.

Jounouchi pouted for a moment, "Where are you going?"

"I have things to attend to you should go see one of the healers as you were instructed," Seto answered not turning.

"I will! Just you wait I'll prove myself!" Jounouchi called as Seto walked away, "To everyone even you then maybe you'll open up to me again...even for an instant it would all be worth it."

"Hey new guy come on I'll show you where the healers are!" A youth with a spiky navy ponytail and lighter blue tunic called cheerfully.

Jounouchi smiled as he ran up to him, "Thanks, I'm Jounouchi by the way."

"Kayiki. Nice to meet you," Kayiki greeted holding out his hand with a friendly grin.

"Likewise," Jounouchi said taking the other's dark hand grinning back.

**HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2HissBark2**

Well that was fun wasn't it? Any way that was chapter two a little longer then one. I hope to keep that up but who knows. For anyone who does not know Otogi is Duke's Japanese name and Kayiki is Mako's. I really like Mako and his personally would make him a great Medjai...well in my opinion any way. According to where I get all my Yu-Gi-Oh! info links in my bio it has all the Yaoi fan art, Seto did not know Akunadin was his father. Mokuba technically never existed, but that would make him a first cousin to Atem as well.

29


	3. What you see and what you think you see

Isis protect my lazy ass? I did not mean to let this fic sit for so long but Thoth took all my Muses away for this one. Anyway they are back now and so I give you chapter three hopefully it will entertain you if not yell at me. If you want this fic to keep coming back you need to review otherwise it will go back to that cold dark place where dead fics go. I have too many fics to work on and not enough time so…plus my Beta has a life so she can't dedicate her every waking moment to my fics, if she did I'd be a little scared I saw that Steven King movie with the crazy otaku on'na. Now that's fuckin' scary right there fuck demons and virus on steroids or zombie pets that scars me the rest are amusing. OK lost myself there back to the ficcy please enjoy the love hate relationship we all know and love form the show.

**WarNinGs**: Same old same old. **Add** **On's**: More Jounouchi angst and the new character form chapter two are still in it a lot so get use to them both.

**Not Betaed so if you want to beta it just ask otherwise…don't make me hate you by telling me I need one. Keke.**

**Aishi** **Say**

"_Blondes_ _do_ **not** _always_ _have_ _more_ _fun_." This would be me I'm a brunette myself.

HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3 

Jounouchi smiled at Kayiki the dark youth was very friendly he turned out to be a merchant's son and had plenty of stories to tell. Honda was talking to Otogi as they passed them, "You two come and sit!" Jounouchi glanced at Kayiki when he waved after calling out the blonde was still pretty shy since he did not know many people but he smiled at the other two as they sat.

"I see you've meet Kayiki thank you for keeping him out of trouble, " Honda said with a smile.

"Not at all your friend needed you he's been no trouble at all," Kayiki assured him with a grin.

Otogi turned to face Jounouchi who was sitting across from him, "Jounouchi I…"

Jounouchi held up a hand cutting him off, "It's alright so forget about it we're all friends now right big guy?"

Kayiki nodded, "Yes we are, you are very good you will make a fine Medjai."

"He's right Keith already likes you and the Pharaoh was there," Otogi agreed.

"Yeah Atem is really nice but Seto thinks I'm a joke," Jounouchi sighed thinking back to those few moments he and Seto had been laughing then how he had just walked away as if he was angry about something.

Otogi shook his head, "Forget making friends with that guy he hates everyone."

"No he doesn't he just…" Jounouchi started in defense of the absent priest only to trail off when he realized what he was doing.

"He just what Jounouchi?" Isis asked as she walked up to them.

"Lady Isis," The three Medjai greeted bowing their heads.

Isis nodded, "So you like to think everyone has a gentle side do you?"

"Well yeah his little brother is really nice," Jounouchi admitted feeling nervous.

"He let you near Mokuba!" Honda demanded, as Otogi, Kayiki, and Isis all just looked him for an answer.

"Yeah before Kayiki called me over I was looking around and ran into them. What?" Jounouchi asked feeling very self-conscious now.

"Jou you really are a lucky bastard," Honda informed him shaking his head.

"Well he really didn't have much of a choice you know?" Jounouchi muttered not sure why he was so annoyed he had guessed only a chosen few could be friendly with Mokuba but it's not like Seto had been excepting them to meet.

"Aye I am the seer of the future so Jounouchi how are you enjoying your first day?" Isis asked smiling on the inside she did rather like the blonde.

"Not bad really considering, why do you see something?" Jounouchi questioned frowning at the priestess.

"No, but I have not asked. I have been watching you off and on today with the Pharaoh you are spirited this will serve you well," Isis smiled she enjoyed being cryptic. "You boys should be getting back soon should you not?"

"I guess so time to show off again eh Jounouchi?" Honda teased his friend.

"Oh shut up," Jounouchi ordered with a mock growl. '_What's the point if Seto's not there?_'

HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3 

Seto sighed cheek on his fist, "And what are you so pensive about my friend?" A soft voice asked from his right.

"To be honest Mahado many things," Seto answered turning dark eyes to his fellow priest and friend, "Why?"

"Isis told me about that new recruit's performance you may just lose your bet," Mahado answered golden horns flashing as he turned his head, "You do not seem upset by this?"

"No I do not do I? I really do not care if I win or lose," Seto admitted closing his eyes in thought.

"I think you actually like the young man," Mahado informed him with a knowing grin.

Seto sat up straight, "Excuse me?"

Mahado chuckled, "Come now you know you are only so hard on him because you know he needs a goal to reach his full potential a goal such as proving you wrong." The white and gold clad priest chuckled again, "That is something I would enjoy seeing." Seto frowned at him with a warning glare. "You do that all the time so save me your serpent stare for someone else I know you too well," Mahado reminded him with a teasing grin.

Seto snorted at him, "You've been out in the sun too long my friend the blonde is nothing more the a loud mouthed hot head if Atem wants to place his life in those hands it's his life may Isis protect him."

"Bite your tongue that is terrible! Come now Seto he cannot be all bad now can he?" Mahado asked folding his arms on the arm of the throne.

"Perhaps he has some potential but it will take a _lot_ of work to make anything of it," Seto answered tone absent.

Mahado shook his head, "Oh Seto sometimes you can be so harsh in your assessments did he anger you?"

Seto frowned, "Why ask that?"

Mahado smiled, "We all know you can be most unforgiving tell me what did he do?"

"He did not _do_ anything Mahado what do you think he did anyway?" Seto demanded if Mahado kept this up he was going to smacked with the Rod.

"Why I do think he did the absolutely unthinkable and tried to make friends," Mahado answered before shying away when Seto growled at him, "I am correct am I not? Seto must you be so distant and cold to everyone not chosen by the Items?"

"What I want to know is why it is any concern of yours whether I am nice to this young man or not? How I treat him is my affair no one else's," Seto snapped cuffs clicking off of stone as he slammed his fists onto cold stone.

Mahado frowned he had not meant to upset his younger friend, "Peace Seto I only meant…" He placed a gently hand on Seto's shoulder blinking when it was smacked away, "Seto?"

"Do not touch me Mahado my affair's are my own stay out of them!" Seto ordered standing eyes narrow.

"Is something the matter Seto?" Akunadin asked walking up to the two younger priests face the very mask of worried concern.

Seto turned to snap at him but only shook his head, "No Akunadin please take over for me I have things I must attend to."

Akunadin bowed his head as Seto marched past him, "Of course." The old man sneered inside as he turned to watch his son. '_I wonder what he is so angry about? It is not really all that important he is easier to manipulate when he is blinded by rage._' "Would you like to tell me Mahado?" Akunadin asked sitting down in the throne feeling very satisfied with himself.

Dark brown eyes turned to the eldest priest, "We were arguing about the new recruit I did not expect to set him off like that," Mahado answered head down.

'_So the blonde is the reason hm?_' "Do not blame yourself so much he has been moody these last few days he always is around this time of the year," Akunadin reminded him.

Mahado frowned before blinking, "Gods protect me I completely forgot! I should go apologize."

"Mahado let him be before you end up bleeding when night comes go to him and apologize," Akunadin cautioned. '_Ah my lovely Shar'ra so much of you lives in our son how fortunate for me.'_

Mahado nodded, "You have a point I will leave you to your thoughts now."

"Very well," Akunadin smiled leaning back '_Very soon I will have all I need to begin.'_

HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3 

Seto growled slamming his fist into the wall trembling, "Seto?" Atem asked walking up to him, "Seto what is wrong?"

"Nothing you can change Atem," Seto answered turning to face his friend.

"Oh I see…Seto I wish I could bring her back along with so many others but only gods should be able to raise the dead and I do not feel like a god," Atem sighed, "I am here if you have need of me."

Seto nodded, "I know and I thank you Atem but I will be alright I always am. Mahado kept pressing me about Jounouchi and I am afraid I lashed out."

"Oh Seto he will understand after all he knows I am sure he was only teasing," Atem placed his hands on Seto's shoulders, "I have never known you to falter save from too much feeling you cannot keep everyone else away forever."

Seto pulled Atem close, "I know but I cannot afford to be weak not now or ever.

Atem held him tightly, "Letting those who care close is not a sign of weakness trust your instincts about people they have yet to fail you. Promise me you will take it easy I do not want you to stress yourself anymore then you already have?"

Seto sighed, "Is that a request or and order my Pharaoh?"

"Which ever you will listen to right now," Atem answered.

"You worry too much Tem," Seto reminded him softly.

Atem smiled, "I know go take your mind off of those who have passed if you would like you can accompany me to the training fields perhaps watching people hit each other will cheer you up?"

Seto chuckled at the other's excited tone, "You know me too well."

Atem released his friend, "I should hope come you have mocking to do." Seto laughed falling in beside him sometimes Atem really was hopeless.

HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark23issBark3 

Jounouchi locked blades with Kayiki smiling knives and short swords where more his things and fighting with a friend took a lot of pressure off, "So what are those things?"

"They are called sai they look mini tritons so I like them," Kayiki answered tri bladed weapons holding Jounouchi's twin blades at bay as they circled slowly taking.

Jounouchi smiled, "They suit you buddy…" The blonde trailed off eyes wide.

Kayiki blinked confused by his opponent's sudden shocked expression, "What is it?"

He asked concerned but not turning.

"Atem and Seto," Jounouchi answered watching the two young men converse with Keith. '_He's here!'_

Kayiki grinned, "Well then my friend shall we give them a show worthy of their time?"

Jounouchi grinned back, "You mean show off like there is no tomorrow?" Kayiki nodded but said nothing. "Sounds like fun win or lose this will be fun."

Kayiki nodded, "I guarantee it," He whispered before jumping back falling into a defensive pose.

Jounouchi twirled his blades as he fell into one as well, "Good," He smirked before charging.

HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark23issBark3 

Seto sighed folding his arms as he absently watched Jounouchi and Kayiki slash at each other. Mahado's earlier words kept creeping back into his mind was it grief or fear that caused him to be so cold to the blonde? The blue-eyed priest was not the most outgoing of people he never had been but Jounouchi hand offered him the hand of friendship and he had smacked it away fangs bared. '_I wonder what he truly thinks of me now? Probably the same thing everyone else does I was such a fool but what done is done._' Dark eyes turned back to the arena and meet Jounouchi's golden gaze and just stared those soft eyes held his searching for something. Seto winced when Kayiki slammed the side of his three-pronged weapon into Jounouchi's cheek dropping him. Jounouchi looked up at the blue haired youth stunned before accepting his offered hand and was pulled up to his feet the other trainees cheering.

"Ok ladies hand-to-hand is now over since you have all been on the ball today your final two classes are canceled enjoy your night." Keith announced turning from Atem with a grin getting cheers form the trainees. "Dismissed!"

"They are fight fighters Keith," Atem praised hand on his friend's shoulder.

Keith bowed, "You flatter me my Pharaoh they are good men they will serve you well."

Atem smiled, "Oh of that I have no doubt please go enjoy your night as well."

"My Pharaoh, Priest Seto," Keith bowed to each of them before heading off with the bulk of his men a few stayed to help the wounded or return the equipment.

"So Seto feeling any better?" Atem asked taking his arm, "If not I am unsure how to cheer you up."

Seto smiled at his shorter friend, "I am alright Tem I was only thinking."

"Well then that is alright then. I am going to leave you now I have nobles to deal with tomorrow so I will need my sleep, I will be counting on you to see to the everyday issues." Atem sighed softly cheek on Seto's arm his father had been netter at this sort of thing.

"Tem why not leave Akunadin in charge he does out rank me?" Seto asked looking down at him.

"For Seto he is wise but you are my closest friend there is _no_ one I trust above you I will have to remedy the rank issue." Atem smiled up at him, "No one will think I am favoring you the others all know you and they follow you in my absence."

Seto bowed his head, "As you wish."

Atem lifted his chin and gently kissed his cheek, "I do you have earned this rest well my dear friend."

"To you as well," Seto whispered watching his friend walk away with a sigh this would tip the balance of power and that was never a good thing.

**HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3**

"Hey good shot Kayiki," Jounouchi commented hand on his shoulder, "I should have been playing attention."

"I thought you were only playing I am still sorry," Kayiki bowed his head before looking back up smiling, "Still it was quite a fight!"

Jounouchi smiled, "Yes it was you go ahead I'll be along after I have this looked at."

"As you wish Honda and Otogi are likely waiting for us I will fill them in until next we meet," Kayiki smiled before walking off.

'_Friendly guy glad we meet now where…'_ Jounouchi frowned Atem was hugging Seto's arm as he talked getting a smile he knew they were close he had seen them together and heard their friendly banter. He looked away when Atem lifted Seto's face he could not blame him who would want a street rat when they could have a Pharaoh? Rejection stung like a blade he had been confused when Seto had pushed him away know he knew why. '_Gods I am a fool to have not seen it I am nothing how can I compete with a living god? What could I offer him that Atem could not?_' A sudden soft warmth along his injured cheek caught his attention and he looked up golden orbs opening only to blink, "You?" Jounouchi whispered just staring.

Seto nodded watching the crimson liquid trial down soft skin, "I am sorry."

Jounouchi blinked not sure what he was apologizing for he had been an ass to him a few times, "For what exactly?"

"Your wound I was the one who distracted you," Seto answered not looking him in the eye.

Jounouchi touched the wound blinking at his bloodied hand. '_How did I not notice I had blood streaming down my face?_' "Yeah well it's alright I've had way worst it's my own fault really for not giving Kayiki my full attention."

Seto nodded, "I am also sorry for earlier you are skilled."

"Thanks…um Seto are you ok?" Jounouchi asked humble was not a trait he had seen from the priest not even in front of Atem. '_I guess this means he's really sorry he should be.'_

"I am all right do not concern yourself," Seto answered softly glancing at the still warm blood on his fingertips.

Jounouchi frowned following the other's dark gaze. '_My blood? He's acting like he actually cares I wonder if he really does?_' "Whatever you want your _Worship_ I have to get this looked at now I have friends waiting for me." The blonde turned on his heal he was still hurt and could stand the hope that show of concern had brought him. Seto blinked watching him go before turning with a sigh walking off he needed to think.

**HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3**

"You look angry may I ask why?" Otogi questioned falling in beside the blonde.

"Hey Otogi yeah I am and yeah you can," Jounouchi answered with a heavy sigh. "It was Seto again." '_Most likely unattainable to all but Atem well guess what Honda you were right.'_

"Oh and what did that venoms priest say to you this time? He can be most unforgiving you should not let it get to you that is what he wants." Otogi sighed flicking his long bangs, "That man is not happy unless he makes someone else miserable his name is close to Set's for a good reason."

Jounouchi frowned Set was an evil creature he knew Seto was incapable of hurting his brother but other then that he was tempted to agree. "Maybe, he likes to play with me and it is getting real old real fast."

Otogi shook his head, "He is good at what he does but still you would think he could be a little nicer to everyone. Atem lets him be too bold."

'_Of course he does he'd hardly deny his lover._' "Atem seems to forgive a lot I guess that is why I like him," Jounouchi admitted looking down.

Otogi tapped his chin as they walked for a moment before shrugging, "Actually he does now that I think of it. It seems to work for him and everyone else at any rate."

Jounouchi nodded, "So where are the others?"

"They are in the gardens I volunteered to fetch you when you were later then we assumed you would be," Otogi smiled, "Honda figured you would not know where they were."

Jounouchi shook his head, "No Atem showed me I was just lost in thought so there is food right?"

Otogi laughed, "Food, wine, and lovely young flowers to sever you."

Jounouchi never really did like servants but he figured Atem would not stand for the mistreatment of his so he decided to let the issue go before it started. "Sounds fun I'm starved!" He smiled when Otogi laughed again he had to forget all about the beautiful sapphire serpent and focus on his friends new and old.

**HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3HissBark3**

Ok the end of chapter three remember to review or this may just slip back into the shadows. Feel free to speculate and suggest I love getting feed back! For a quick KaiJou gallery go to my LJ link in my bio ja and review!

13


End file.
